Common flight trainers and motion simulators use hemispherical cradle support apparatus or gimbal ring apparatus to obtain pivoting and rotational movement about at least two of the three mutually perpendicular axes. The cradle and gimbal ring arrangements are somewhat mechanically complex and are inherently space consuming because of the size of the apparatus involved. Usually, a simulated cockpit is provided for seating the "pilot" or user. Both the user and the simulated cockpit are moved to simulate flight or motion. Furthermore, if full three hundred sixty degree movement about the three mutually perpendicular axes is to be obtained, a gimbal ring arrangement must be employed. The size of the gimbal rings must be sufficiently large to encircle the cockpit and the user. Cradle arrangements, although usually not obtaining full three hundred sixty degree movement, are also quite large in order to create realistic pivoting movement and to accommodate the size and weight of the simulated cockpit and the user. The mechanisms required to drive the gimbal rings with respect to one another and to move the cradles are also large and complex due to the size and weight of the mechanisms which they drive. Such gimbal ring and cradle devices are generally not suited to applications where size and space consumption limitations are present.
It is also desirable to have the capability to move the cockpit and user in translational movement along one of the axes, usually the vertical axis. Vertical movement accustoms the user to the feel and effects of gravity. To translate the cockpit and user vertically when a gimbal ring or cradling arrangement is employed requires some very complex mechanisms capable of lifting a relatively large frame structural support for the gimbal rings or cradles.
Motion control mechanisms which connect directly to and pivotably act on the seat in which the user sits or on the cockpit are also known. Some of these motion control mechanisms utilize electric motors connected through gears to rotate the seat or cockpit about the pivot axes. Such arrangements typically require mechanical clutches to prevent the motor from overdriving the mechanism. Direct pivot gear mechanisms inherently provide some pivot play due to gear backlash. Starting forces may also be substantial due to the direct connection to the pivot axis, requiring motors of increased capacity.
Vertical translation movement devices have been employed in some types of amusement rides and the like in which the motion control mechanism also offers limited additional pivotal movement of the user's seat. Usually, such translational movement devices are hydraulically operated lifts, which require electric driving motors, pumps, cylinders, fluid storage tanks, flexible and rigid conduits, etc. The relative technical complexity and the potential for fluid leaks makes such systems disadvantageous for use in many situations and environments.
Other limitations, disadvantages and aspects of the prior art are also known. It is with respect to these considerations that the improvements of the present invention are to be viewed.